


In corsa verso il treno

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [16]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://haruka-lantis.livejournal.com/46914.html">Treni e stazioni, 29. Ritardi</a> </p><p>D’accordo, era stata colpa sua, si disse.<br/>D’altronde, si giustificava, non avrebbe potuto calcolare che ci sarebbero stati i lavori su un tratto della strada che avrebbero dovuto percorrere, che il traffico sarebbe stato rallentato e che il taxi sarebbe rimasto imbottigliato a quel modo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In corsa verso il treno

D’accordo, era stata colpa sua, si disse.  
D’altronde, si giustificava, non avrebbe potuto calcolare che ci sarebbero stati i lavori su un tratto della strada che avrebbero dovuto percorrere, che il traffico sarebbe stato rallentato e che il taxi sarebbe rimasto imbottigliato a quel modo.

La valigia non pesava più di tanto, grazie al cielo, ed era un bene, visto che mancavano ancora quattrocento maledetti metri al suo treno.

Seishiro-chan arrancava dietro di lui, aggrappato alla sua mano libera.

Strano che non si lamentasse, per una volta ne avrebbe avuto il motivo: erano dovuti scendere dal taxi e procedere verso la stazione a piedi, le ruote della valigia che facevano un rumore come di carro armato alle loro spalle, cercando di non inciampare in nessuna delle persone che accalcavano come sempre i marciapiedi.

 _Beh, un problema in meno_ , si disse.

 _Illuso_.

Di colpo avvertì un peso maggiore tirare il suo braccio sinistro, quello con cui teneva la mano del bambino: Seishiro-chan aveva piegato un ginocchio e poi l’altro, crollando in terra.

– Seishiro-chan, che combini? – gemette – Perderemo il treno!

Diede un leggero strattone al braccio per fargli capire che doveva alzarsi, ma il bambino fece cenno di “no” con la testa, con tanta decisione che i ciuffi scuri si agitarono sul suo capo come quelli di un barboncino.

– Seishiro-chan! – lo sgridò arrabbiato, l’altra mano ancora stretta attorno alla maniglia del trolley – Il prossimo Shinkasen parte tra più di due ore! Come facciamo se perdiamo questo? Alzati!

Il dannatissimo pargolo scosse ancor più decisamente la testa, restandosene ostinatamente in ginocchio sull’asfalto mentre, attorno a loro, la gente continuava a muoversi con passo svelto verso il binario; quella massa frettolosa innervosì ancor di più Subaru, che lo strattonò ancora – Non farmi arrabbiare, Seishiro-chan! Alzati immediatamente!

All’ennesimo “no” (nuovamente limitato ad un veemente cenno del capo), lo sciamano emise una sorta di ringhio e, con una tale violenza da far sgranare gli occhi del bambino, se lo tirò in braccio, riprendendo furiosamente a correre. Seishiro-chan gli strinse le braccia attorno al collo, posando il capo contro la sua guancia.

 _Merda_ , pensò Subaru: la valigia pesava e tirava il braccio come se fosse attaccato ad una zavorra, sentiva caldo per quella corsa infernale e gli faceva male il petto per lo sforzo; come se non bastasse, i tacchi delle scarpe di Seishiro-chan gli sbattevano ritmicamente sui reni.

– Sei stanco, Subaru-san? – chiese il piccolo demonio sollevando il viso per guardarlo in faccia, gli occhioni scuri dolci dolci, le braccine ancora strette attorno al suo collo.

– Sta’ zitto! – ringhiò lo sciamano furioso.

Sorpreso, quasi scioccato, il pargolo si mise giù calmo e silenzioso.

Non sentì più i talloni delle sue scarpette sbattergli sulla schiena.

 _Incredibile_ , pensò,  _mi ha dato ascolto!_


End file.
